It is obvious that knowledge and awareness of storage containers for human remains are integrated into almost every person's perception of the natural processes of life and death. In fact, a large part of human knowledge about life in the past and the development of various civilizations throughout the world come from the various kinds of storage containers for human remains which have endured mainly intact into the present. There have been many successful designs using a variety of materials as we can see by the various types of urns, crypts and coffins that exist in museums and collections. In spite of these successes, the ever evolving availability of new materials and manufacturing create new opportunities in the ways in which various items, including storage containers for human remains can be designed and made.